


Targaryen Restoration: A Short Drabble

by BeautifulOutkastz



Series: Targaryen Restoration🖤❤️ [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Dream of Spring, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imma hopeless romantic for them, Jonerys, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, POV Jon Snow, Post - A Game of Thrones, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot, Targaryen Restoration, They Rule at Dragonstone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby targlings, post war for the dawn, pure fluff, so sweet, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz/pseuds/BeautifulOutkastz
Summary: Dany tells Jon what happened a few fortnights ago, underneath of the mistletoe..A short little fluffy drabble prompt written for @meemaw since we came to the conclusion that Dany will most certainty be “pregnant” from their romantic anniversary tryst **wags eyebrows lol!!I hope u like it my friends ☺️





	Targaryen Restoration: A Short Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/gifts).



> If u haven’t read it yet, please check out the first half of the series and let me know what ya think ;) xoxo!! And thank u for reading!! If you’ve enjoyed it, please leave a comment/ kudo below, they are the motivation that keeps me goin, as they mean soo much to me!!

 

 

  Jon was on his way to the Chamber of the Painted Table to meet with Daenerys and their respective councilmen for an afternoon meeting, regarding trade deals and other happenings in Essos across the Narrow Sea. He’d been so anxious to see her, as it was slightly late in the day, and given the last he’d seen of her lovely face in the morn, as she laid in pure contentment beside his naked form in the comfort of their chambers, he just had to see her face once more.

 

 _“..I can’t seem to shake these lingering headaches as of late, Jon,”_ she had told him as they’d laid abed.

 

    _“Maybe you should go and see Sam, my love,”_ he’d suggested, his eyes showing of worry and concern.

 

  _“No, it’s fine, maybe it is just a little stress, I mean, we are the rulers of not one, not two, but ALL of the seven kingdoms of Westeros, and it is not an easy task...”_ she said, trying to reassure him that all was well, but something just didn’t seem to sit right within him. He knew his wife, his women’s body very well, knew each and every curve that mapped along her perfectly sculpted form, as he was so in-tuned with her, and he felt that the issue ran a little deeper than what she was trying to convey...

 

  Entering the grand chamber room, each of their advisors and councilmen nodded off graciously towards their beloved King, as he returned the same in response. But he noticed his lovely wife was not in attendance as of yet.

 

  “Good Afternoon, everyone,” he said, as he spoke with dignified grace, with an edge of concern.

 

  “..Before we begin, has anyone seen or heard from our Queen, by any chance?”

 

  The stoic Unsullied captain Grey Worm, who’d grown to become one of Jon’s most trusted friends, along with his wife, Missandei, suddenly walked over to approach him, dropping his tone down to a discreet whisper, his accent foreign yet clear enough to understand, “Your Grace, the Queen is with wife Missandei...sh-she said..Queen is not feeling too well.”

 

  “ _Not well?!”_ he exclaimed suddenly with worry etched in his voice, startling the others as they sat amongst the Painted Table, with looks of concern.

 

  “Forgive me everyone, but I am so sorry, we’ll have to postpone this meeting for now,” he announced, his voice sincere and apologetic as he turned on his heels, his feet shuffling forward towards the doors to find the love of his life, his wife, to check on her current state of well being.

 

  He paced swiftly and anxiously through windy halls and narrow turns as he suddenly approached the door that would led him to their bedroom chambers. And with a quick turn of the doorknob, he’d suddenly burst in, swinging the door wide open as he searched for her, calling out her name, only to hear the familiar echo of laughter that belonged to his Queen as he strolled in swiftly through their solar. Their eyes meet abruptly as he found them startled from his entrance, along with her most dearest and closest friend as they’d sat upright, playing with their two beautiful angels who babbled and cooed away,  “ _Da-da, da-da._ ” Her eyes shimmered of pure love and happiness as he suddenly approached her side, feeling relieved to find her in a seemingly calm state of mind.

 

  “Look, my little loves,” she said with a pause, her voice soft as a whisper with a warm, infectious smile.

 

  ”There goes Da-da now.”

 

  “Your Graces,” Missandei announced, nodding off as she took her leave. And with that, he sat down next to his loving wife, their twin babes crawling over to greet their father eagerly as he held on to them in a tight embrace.  _Gods how he loved them so._

 

  “So, how are ya, how are ya feelin’ love? Grey Worm told me that you weren’t feeling too well,” he asked gruffly in his northern accent, as he laid a loving kiss to the top of Rhaeyana’s tiny little forehead as little Daeron crawled over to his _mhysa. “_ Is it the headaches still?”

 

  The sun shone brightly through the openingness of the windows, a breezy gust of air swirled around them as they’d sat abed, and slowly she reached out her hand for him as they intertwined their fingers into one anothers. “Yes, w-well.. I did experience those still, but then this morning after we broke our fast, I did fall a little, ill. I took your advice love, and Missandei took me straight away to see Sam afterwards, and…..” she paused, as she gazed lovingly into his eyes, noticing that they were filled to the brim with her tears.

 

  “Okay..and what my love, what did he say?”

 

  He squeezed her hand gently as a light chuckle fell from her lips, and slowly she brought his hand over, placing his palm gently against her flattened belly. His gaze found hers instantly, his heart beating uncontrollably as he anticipated her response to his question. “He said that...your going to be a “ _da-da”_ once more Jon.”

 

  His eyes grew wide as a sudden rush of emotion awashed over him, knocking any lingering breath of air he had left in his body as he sat in a dumbfounded state, feeling the hot tears of his happiness prick the back of his eyelids. It was a feeling that was hard to describe, as he tried his hardest to muster up his words, barely able to allow them project from his mouth as it fell wide open, agaped in total shock.

 

  “Jon, love, did you hear me,” she said, her voice calm and soothing, reeling him back into reality from his enlightened state of mind. He leaned into her, placing a tender, full kiss to her lips as he shook his head in agreeance, the realization of it all slowly beginning to hit him, as he ran his palm gently over the flat expanse of her belly. “I love you, Daenerys,” he simply said as he whispered quietly, savoring the feel of the moment with his family as she whispered the same in return. Tears began to fall away from their eyelids as they sat with their foreheads pressed against one anothers, the thought continuously running over and over again through his mind, pure love and joy was what he was experiencing in this very moment.  _I’m goin’ to be a father once more..._

 

  He was going to be a father once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!!! If you haven’t checked out part 1, please do, and if u liked it, please leave me a comment below, your feedback means so much to me ;*


End file.
